Take This Job and Love It
"Take This Job and Love It!" is the eighth episode of Season 2. The title is a parody of Johnny Paycheck's song "Take This Job and Shove It". Plot After coming out from a concert, Hannah flirts with her new dancer Jeremy. He asks Hannah out on a movie date but Roxy goes along with Miley, for protection purposes. Roxy ruins the date and Hannah is furious at her . The next day Hannah meets the President Martinez and his daughter Sophie (from the series Cory in the House). Roxy saves the President from eating spoiled sushi, and The President gives Roxy a job offer as a bodyguard. Roxy turns him down, because she wants to protect Miley. When they get home, Hannah is practically begging Roxy to take the job, because of Roxy's interruptions on Hannah's life. They have a fight and Roxy realizes Hannah's purpose for her begging and promptly leaves to go accept the job for the President. Miley later realizes she made a mistake in angering Roxy. To get Roxy back, Hannah makes up the excuse that she wants to teach Sophie one of her dances. Hannah gets an idea that she can switch clothes with Lola and leave, while Lola can be Hannah and try teach Sophie the dance moves (Meanwhile, Sophie sees through Lilly's poor Hannah impersonation and ends up making her practice the dance moves). The President sees Miley and thinks she's a dog whisperer he has hired to cure his dog. Miley gets herself into a situation where she has to eat dog food. Roxy comes in and sees Miley in her humiliation. Talking as if they were the dog and the President, Miley and Roxy forgive each other and the President promises to spend more time with his dog due to the conversation. Miley and Roxy return home but accidentally leave Lilly behind. Cast Main Cast * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle * Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart * Moises Arias as Rico Suave Recurring Cast * Francies Callier as Roxy Roker Guest Cast * John D'Aquino as President Richard Martinez * Madison Pettis as Sophie Martinez Absent cast * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken Trivia *This was a crossover between Hannah Montana and Cory in the House. It's also the second That's So Raven and Hannah Montana franchise crossover of the series, the first being That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana. *This is the second episode where Oliver is absent. *Neither Miley nor Lilly are shown as themselves in this episode. (for only one scene, Miley didn't wear any wigs in the flashback in the wig shop) *At the beginning of the episode, there is a Hannah Montana poster that has 3 captures from 3 different episodes of season one that show Miley as Hannah. One of the captures is from "O Say, Can You Remember the Words?", another is from "My Boyfriend's Jackson and There's Gonna Be Trouble", and the last is from "Mascot Love". *Miley wears five different wigs in this episode: the Hannah Montana, a blonde curly wig, a short black wig, a long brown wig with braids, and a short red wig that Lola wears. *Make a Moose is mentioned for the second time in the show, the first being in Bad Moose Rising. *This episode reveals how Roxy and Miley met: ** In the process of becoming Hannah Montana, Miley and her dad were at a wig warehouse (where Roxy happened to be working as a security guard), where they were trying to pick out just the right wig for Miley's Hannah Montana-guise. Roxy critiqued every wig Miley had chosen until Roxy herself got the blonde wig that Miley now wears as Hannah. ** While it's never shown when Miley and her dad hired Roxy, it can assumed that she was probably hired not long after meeting them. Goofs *When Miley is eating the dog food and talking to Roxy, the amount of dog food on her face changes throughout the scene. *When Hannah Montana replies to Sophie, "I can't believe I'm meeting America's Angel!" Sophie does not say "That's what they call me!" like she usually does in Cory in the House. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Season 2 Episodes